User talk:Madnesscrazy
I HATE SPAMERS, I'LL KILL SPAMERS AND I'LL KILL IDIOTS, IF YOU DON'T KNOW ANYTHING ABOUT MADNESS COMBAT I SUGGEST YOU DON'T EDIT THE PAGES, OR YOU WILL DIE!!!!! You're a fgt This wiki is no more you fool. Oasis killed it. So stop being a fuckwit and just leave please. -benjamin No, i won't, i don't care if oasis killed it, cause in any madness episode, the protagonist rises again. so acually try to be the protagonist and rise against oasis OK my pic is changed and i'll tell you who's in it, Hank, Sanford. Blud, Jebus And Deimos in fact it's the AKC Re: Hey I have recently been informed that this wiki has moved to avoid the Wikia skin. If you still need my help, then I will do what I can. Though I will probably not start a new page, I can fix up the pages so they look like actual pages and not just dumps of spam and information. As for qualifications, I am an admin and the co-creator of the Fanball Wiki as well as spam control and grammar patcher on many others. LDXD - Paladin of Hatred 16:26, June 27, 2011 (UTC) Well, Thanks, This Wiki Hasn't Moved, It's Just Been Duplicated And Put On The New Wiki, You Should Help This Page Here: Madness Combat 10: Abrogation, as much as you can, cause I made the Page Exist but named it Madness combat 10: Abrogation is cool WE shall see. Tyrant Hero But we could work together. you could be my right hand man. tyrant hero carm down we all can fix the wiki for the better if the turn on each other everthink will fall apart. we haved to work together. Tyrant Hero ok ok we can work together to make this wiki a better place, but i will still rule it. Tyrant Hero Hey, I'm contibuting too! Can't forget the most epic character T_T. Stanfyord Where can I find some of Madness Combat 10? Because I like animations Madness Combat. - Gresiu Yea 07:24, September 12, 2011 (UTC) Ok, thanks. - 06:50, September 13, 2011 (UTC) Yo. Need yo help Hey man, I got a CS wiki runnin, and its shit right now. Think you can help? Its about the CS Animations on Newgrounds. Heres teh link: http://counterstrikeanimations.wikia.com/wiki/Counter_Strike_Animations_Wiki Gunna need it. Stanfyord Everthing is moving slowly but I think this wiki is back to normal. Tyrant Hero The other users before What happened to the other users before we got here and who is the founder of Madness Combat Wiki? Tyrant Hero Most of them were baned, the number one before you tyrant was Guy22 How did they get banned in the first place? Tyrant Hero Kings of Madness Combat Wiki I need to ask. Who is the ruler of this wiki. Who makes sure that nothing bad happens. WHO puts those fools in there place. WE DO. You and I are KINGS of this wiki. so what do you think are we kings? send by Tyrant Hero YES! YES we are kings, but i'm the superior king not to sound rude MASTER OF DEATH. You are the only one on this wiki I can trust that is why i'm making you second in command my friend. Tyrant Hero How do I become a Administrator? Tyrant Hero BUT how do I become a administrator please tell me. Tyrant Hero Yes he did but at the time I fort it was for somethink else. Tyrant Hero We've got a problem! Someone have changed the home page. It seems that I will Haved to recreate it. Tyrant Hero Well i've don as much as I could Be if you see anymore pages which are ruined tell me. Tyrant Hero O HAI GUYS I'm pretty pro and I just updated the Madness Combat 7.5 page and created the OBSV Agent page. Perhaps I could volunteer to help run this wiki? I'm really good at editing, go check out the OBSV Agent page, I made it myself. :3 Oh, and my page is at user:Tarantulakid96. Oh, and blud! I know you from DeviantART. ;) Guys I know how to get the awesome old homepage back. Go to the homepage, and beside the title click the arrow next to the "Edit" button. Select "History" now scroll ALL the way to the bottom, and click undo and the very last entry doodad. It should revert, but it won't let me because of restrictions. Maybe one of you guys could try. ~user:Tarantulakid96 The Front Page Yea, I actually have an idea for the front page, I'll keep working on it. Althought I don't think we can change the background, we need admin privledges. It will have to stay yellow. :( Unless... If we could contact the original owner, give them a link to a jpeg for the background, and ask them to change it and maybe make one of us or all three of us admins! That would be sweet, we should try. ~T96's is Awesome! Click here for my page! 22:47, December 3, 2011 (UTC) :O OMG. Did you say Xionic Madness? LOVE that series, it's epic. I'll go take a lookie at the article. ~T96 is Awesome! Click here for my page! 20:16, December 7, 2011 (UTC) I'm unfamiliar with Madness Elimination, but I'll look it up and see if I can get more info on it. And yea sure, I'll see if I can make some more Xionic Madness articles. ~T96 is Awesome! Click here for my page! 23:21, December 7, 2011 (UTC) Admin Time. *Message to both Blud D Mess and Tyrant Hero~ Alright, I have an idea. There are currently no active admins on this wiki, right? If there are, let me know. But I don't think there are. I think it's important that we have admins or bureaucrats on this wiki who are responsible so that 1: We can update the theme and 2: We can properly dispose of vandalism and delete the pages instead of putting up a delete tag and tossing it into a growing pile. Because, the truth is, vandalised/useless pages are still being made. That, and 3: I think wiki members would feel better knowing that an admin/bureaucrat is in charge of the wiki. So I say we should send a message over here to nominate the three of us as admins or bureaucrats of this wiki. I'm gonna put up the request sometime, let me know if you guys will back me up. However, if we can't make all three of us admins/bureaucrats, then we will have to decide on which one of us will be chosen, based on activity and quality of edits/contribution. Let's debate. ~T96 is Awesome! Click here for my page! 19:00, December 10, 2011 (UTC) Admin Discussion *Message to both Blud D Mess and Tyrant Hero~ Guys, everything is explained in this link below, regarding Admins. Click the link and read please. http://madnesscombat.wikia.com/index.php?title=Forum:New_Admin(s)&t=20111217015419 ~T96 is Awesome! Click here for my page! 02:00, December 17, 2011 (UTC) El Zilcho - founder and former Bureacrat / Admin here Hey. Quick message I'll leave here as I'm kinda busy. Well, not that quick, more like the story of this wiki. Back in 2009, I forget which, I refounded the Madness Combat Wiki (this current incarnation was originally started by me) after the original one went down. I personally wrote to Wikia.com founder by email, got it reset up. I worked on it for a while, then eventually lost interest. When I returned later on, users such as TehBenshiGuy, ThatGuy and MKWRX were around. I made them admins, we ran a sweet show for a while. We had banners, tons of articles, graphics. It was good. Then I found out how much of a douche MK was. While I was inactive I was removed as an admin, despite the fact I had founded the site. I wasn't reporomoted on return, and as I've subsequently seen he adandoned the wiki just as he (and TehBenshiGuy, wastes of space the lot) had accused me of. When he returned, I see you and a few others (Santyford, I think he's called? Can't find his userpage, unless it's you :p) had an altercation with him. Good on you, faggot needed putting in his place. I observed that in that little exchange he said (I quote) "I had made these wiki(s)". So essentially in my abscence he made outlandish, arrogant claims. I see he and his friends were dealt with, and good riddance too. I do have a few questions though - Who banned him? Did he attempt to vandalise as power slipped away from him? Who is in charge these days? Did you lose a lot of articles? I'd like to ask a quick favour; in his reign of stupidity, he removed my name from the founders, as well as removed my admin powers. Could I ask you reinstate my name (somewhere on the home page) as founder? Oh yes, the power hungry prick protected my talk page for no apparent reason, indefinitely. Someone with sysop / admin powers please rectify that and unprotect it. Thanks and I appreciate it, get back soon. [[User:El Zilcho|''El Zilcho]] Talk 01:44, December 22, 2011 (UTC) What do you think of the new background cool? Tyrant Hero Immediate Priorities I've set up a discussion forum for everyone's thoughts on where to go next. Click here [[User:El Zilcho|El Zilcho]] Talk Where have you been? Tyrant Hero Yeah man, thanks It's left over from the old media the wiki had before it was abandoned. Glad you like it. [[User:El Zilcho|'El Zilcho']] Talk I think you should up the standard - they're good content but there is no need for everyword to be capitalised. It makes it look bad and requires formatting by other users. Try and set a standard, look at other text for examples. Otherwise your intentions are good, keep it up but work on it a little [[User:El Zilcho|'El Zilcho']] Talk Blud... What was that crap on Ludicrane's talk page that I just read? If you are going to be an admin on here, you've got to be a bit more proffessional than that. ~[[User:Tarantulakid96|T96 is Awesome!]] Talk 20:13, January 11, 2012 (UTC) Wait... What? What are you talking about? And I go on this wiki everyday, even if I don't always do stuff. I always check. Dude, if there are articles that need stuff, tell me and I'll do it. ~[[User:Tarantulakid96|T96 is Awesome!]] Talk 03:32, January 14, 2012 (UTC) Mr. Mess, I am terribly sorry but I messed up 1337 agents at the revolter section. I just wanted to fix the funny spelling, guess I made it worse. Badges Yea, right now only the Lucky Badge is Madness themed. I tried looking around the admin dashboard for a section to edit the thumbnails, but I couldn't find it. I'll have to look it up on the net. ~[[User:Tarantulakid96|T96 is Awesome!]] Talk 02:11, January 16, 2012 (UTC) I got rid of the pics because I can do better, no offense. Tyrant Hero Same. Im very good at getting my pics in the best quality. Tyrant Hero Right, sorry 'bout that. I'll get around to them. 20:34, January 23, 2012 (UTC) Oops sorry about that I didn't notice that I was logged out automatically... Well I was wondering why wiki didn't tell me that you left a message, because I wasn't logged in! :3 ~[[User:Tarantulakid96|T96 is Awesome!]] Talk 20:36, January 23, 2012 (UTC) Nice job This is a message to all of the admins; good job on restoring the wiki. The new articles seem to have quality, and I like the new theme. I left the other wiki because of the long downtime, and might pop in here every now and then. Sorry about any vandalism I've done. -Guy22 (one of the old admins) I've Noticed that, Probobly server Crash. Mafia Madness Is MAH series! 00:23, January 25, 2012 (UTC) Yes i'vegot nothing better to do so now im going for 100 days. Tyrant Hero Okay, keep up the good work and get on those pages. [[User:El Zilcho|'El Zilcho']] Talk The new guy Thanks, Blu D! Deimos747 03:16, February 18, 2012 (UTC) Deimos The OC Wiki I did a bit of work on your OC Wiki. I'll do more work later, and maybe add some of my own OCs. ~[[User:Tarantulakid96|T96 is Awesome!]] Talk 20:31, February 23, 2012 (UTC) MPN Yea that's funny, I also saw the teaser trailer just now! WHAT A COINCIDENCE :D:D:DD:D I also updated some stuffs. ~[[User:Tarantulakid96|T96 is Awesome!]] Talk 01:01, February 25, 2012 (UTC) Regarding the chat page We have a chatroom already- http://madnesscombat.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Chat However you can leave the page up just for open discussion. ~[[User:Tarantulakid96|T96 is Awesome!'']] Talk 20:07, February 28, 2012 (UTC) Thx for the imvitation, im just trying to make this wiki one of the best of its kind ;) Im now going for the 200 days. Tyrant Hero Thanx, just not sure if i should add it there 2St. Froppel-D 04:57, March 16, 2012 (UTC)STFD Sloan dude can you bring back my character please... you could add a fan characters catagory to prevent confusion :) i worked hard on that page and am struggling to get a picture of the Sloan character *getting a screenshot from project nexus of my character* thanks in advance hope you'll allow it.SloanTheRPG 17:29, May 9, 2012 (UTC) Server Maintenance That's cool. When I tried to upload pictures it gave me a message that they're doing server maintenance. No worries, I'll just upload tomorrow when they're finished lol. I saw you in the chat and figured "Why not have a conversation in the meantime?" Peace, good sir. Clifftybonbons 02:31, May 11, 2012 (UTC) Faced Character page A wikia contributor has just vandalised the Faced Characters page by removing all content. Stanfyord PLAYS DA BASS LIEK A BO$$ 15:28, May 29, 2012 (UTC) WHY!!! WHY DID YOU DELETE OBSV032??? I HAD JUST GOTTEN A PIC FOR HIM! ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME??? Stanfyord PLAYS DA BASS LIEK A BO$$ 21:26, June 17, 2012 (UTC) VERY IMPORTANT Vandalism has been happen where pages like poopy and piss are written and on random page this is poopy is written im doing my best to stop this as a member but i need some type of admin help I dont know what u can do but please help Damn you and wiki chat, lol Hey, it's happened to me. So far the score is You ignoring me: 1 Me ignoring you: 0 I gotta pick up my game. XD Clifftybonbons 17:23, June 29, 2012 (UTC)